


Love Loyalty Lies

by White_Eyebrow



Series: G.I. Joe Season 3, Sunbowverse. [5]
Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: ARAH, F/M, Sunbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Eyebrow/pseuds/White_Eyebrow
Summary: A serpent, cast down, sheds its skin—ready to strike with fresh venom. A Zarana one-shot.G.I. Joe Season 3: episode 2.5





	Love Loyalty Lies

****

The Pierre Hotel, 6:02 A.M.

The rhythmic tapping of the headboard against the wall ceased. After a few minutes of stillness, Zarana threw off the drenched satin sheets and slid over the edge of the bed. Her body shuddered involuntarily when her feet touched the cold marble floor. She groped blindly with her toes until she found her cashmere slippers. After she put them on, she walked out of the bedroom quietly, so as not to wake Tomax. Save for the slippers and the diamond-studded choker around her neck, she was completely naked, so the sweat on her skin exacerbated the chill in the air nipping at her body. 

The trip to the guest bathroom was made in darkness. The quiet of the hallway made the shuffling of her slippers sound artificially loud. When she got to the main hall, she probed the darkness with her hand until her nails tapped against the solid gold foyer table. Her fingertips traced a path along the outer edge to guide her safely around the piece.

When she got to the bathroom, she locked the door and turned on the radio. She turned the dial from the cacophony of easy-listening music to her favorite Rock station. When she heard "It Takes a Lot" by The Misfits, she turned the volume up.

She regarded herself in the mirror. The sight of the person that looked back at her caused her eyes to become red and puffy; her vision blurred as tears welled up. She averted her gaze as she lost control, cursing herself for being weak. She was able to regain her composure, but the effort caused her stomach to cramp. It was worth the discomfort, however, if it meant stopping those damned tears.

She stepped into the shower and turned the heat up as hot as she could stand it. The water felt good as it blasted her skin. She raised her arms and turned around in the stall so the heat could envelope her entire being. She started to feel the tension go away when her stomach started to cramp again and a wave of nausea swept over her. She instinctively grabbed her belly and started to wretch; fortunately, it had been several hours since she had last eaten, so the only thing that came out was spit and bile.

With the evidence of her nausea safely down the drain, she moistened a soapy sponge and proceeded to wash herself, often scrubbing and rinsing the same area of skin until it became red and irritated. No matter how thoroughly she bathed, however, it failed to abate the smell of his stink mixed with hers. Eventually, the hot water ran out and she felt the sting of cold wash over her, leaving goosebumps in its wake. At that point, she got out of the shower, dried herself off and replaced the choker. She left the bathroom to return to the master suite.

The lights were now on in the penthouse, informing her that the butler was now on duty, so she wrapped a towel around herself out of modestly. She smiled at the smell of gourmet coffee that now imbued the air. The crystal chandelier overhead illuminated the solid gold foyer table, splashing the surrounding walls with color. She entered the master suite; Tomax was sitting up in bed and reading the Wall Street Journal.

He lowered the paper and regarded her with a lascivious grin. "Now, that's what I call _room-service_."

She giggled. "Cheeky bloke." And she tightened the towel around her bust. She kicked her slippers off.

"You were in there for a while," he said as he folded the paper to place it on the nightstand.

"A woman's indulgence, luv," she replied with a seductive smile. "I'm afraid I used up all the hot water." She walked over to a vanity table and started to brush her orange hair in the mirror.

"No matter, I had separate water heaters installed for _all_ of the bathrooms."

He got up from the bed, put on his robe and walked over to her. He stood behind her so as to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. The towel wrapped tightly around her bosom did nothing to impede the sway of her supple breasts in rhythm with every brush stroke. Tomax slowly removed her towel, and he put his nose to her hair to take in her perfume. He worked his way down, his lips at her neck, but the choker she was wearing was in the way.

He sighed. "Must you wear that thing _all_ the time, my dear?"

"A woman's indulgence, luv." She rose and bent over in front of the mirror to apply her make-up. Her bum 'innocently' brushed back-and-forth against the protrusion behind his robe.

"Tease." He walked away and headed toward the master bath. "You do realize, of course, that the big meeting is today?"

"Which meeting, luv?" She replied absentmindedly, blotting her lipstick.

He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. " _The_  meeting."

Her brow lifted. "Oh, _that_ one.... But, why so early? Is it because of what happened in France?"

"No doubt." He entered the bathroom. The door closed behind him.

—oOo—

After breakfast, they left the penthouse. When Zarana heard Tomax call for the limo to pick them up at the _main_ entrance, she couldn't help but to reveal a grin. _It's showtime..._

They entered the elevator en route to the lobby. When the brass doors closed in front of them, she noticed her reflection in the polished metal and took the opportunity to make last minute touch-ups to her appearance. She pinned back a lock of orange that managed to fall out from under her blonde wig. She blushed when she looked up to meet her lover's gaze in the reflection after adjusting her hair.

She had no qualms about spending Tomax's money, but she also made no illusions as to why he showered her with jewelry and expensive clothes: she was his trophy. So, when the elevator doors opened into the main lobby, she did not disappoint him.

Zarana took Tomax's arm as they exited the elevator. Being the height of the midmorning commute, the lobby was bustling. As they made their way to the exit, the crowd parted before them. Zarana feigned disinterest as _all_ of the men, and some of the women, stole glances at her as she passed. She made her gait slow and deliberate so as to allow them to worship her. She accentuated each of her steps on the hard floor with the spikes of her high-heels, and their strikes override the din.

Her black couture hugged her body like a second skin. By design, the form-fitting dress was unforgiving, then again, there was nothing to forgive. The low cut neckline immediately drew attention to her tight cleavage. The sheer ribbed inserts, sewn around the abdomen, showed off her flat tummy. The diamond stud piercing her belly button sparkled through the vertical slits when she flexed at the waist. The fit was especially snug around her hips, making it obvious that there was nothing between her smooth skin and the silky fabric. The dress flowed down and fanned out just past the knees, exposing her naked calves. The slit on the side of the dress drew the eye back up into her thigh, going up just high enough to leave the imagination hungry for more.

Their limo pulled up as the couple crossed the threshold of the building. Tomax opened the car door for Zarana and took her hand as she gracefully entered the vehicle.

"You are, absolutely, a _vision_ to behold, my dear." He kissed her hand.

"You're easy on the eyes yourself, luv," she replied, blasé in her manner toward his affections.

He smirked. "That's not hard to achieve with Armani." He adjusted his cufflinks and tipped the valet.

—oOo—

It was a short trip to _Two World Trade Center_. Their entrance into this building would be more reserved since Tomax instructed the driver to let them out in the parking garage. They took the service elevator to the main lobby. Once there, Tomax consulted a directory at the information desk; Zarana noticed as his finger scrolled down a list of tenants to finally paused on "ION trade, LLC". They then took a series of passenger elevators to the third zone. From there, they changed to a private express elevator.

"Do you think _he_ will be there?" she asked apprehensively.

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Of course," he replied, nonplussed. "After all, this _is_ business."

"Yikes, talk about awkward."

"Not to worry, my dear, you made your choice. He must respect that." The elevator came to a stop.

She smiled at him as she took his arm. The elevator doors slowly opened into a secured lobby. Tomax and Zarana approached a set of heavy mahogany doors where Tomax presented his palm to an electronic lock. After his palm was scanned, the doors disengaged with a loud 'click' that echoed in the empty lobby. The couple followed the open hallway to a private meeting room. Tomax opened the door for Zarana and walked in behind her. In the middle of the room was a large oval table. Seated at the table were Cobra's second-echelon lieutenants. When Zarana and Tomax entered, all eyes were on them – except for Xamot's who continued to read his copy of the Wall Street Journal even as his twin took the empty seat next to him. Zarana was left to walk alone to her reserved seat located at the far side of the table next to her brother Zartan.

Zarana considered herself to be very good at her vocation. Deception was a skill that she had honed while growing up as a means of survival. Parading around in disguise before complete strangers afforded her a sense of freedom and power. She could become _anyone_ she wanted and make _everyone_ believe the illusion. However, where Cobra was concerned, the boundary between her sense of self and the illusion was uncertain. Ever since her first mission, she allowed doubt to creep in and eat away at her resolve. This duality in her character was something that she accepted long ago as an artifact of her profession. True to her craft, she gave no outward signs of apprehension as she walked the gauntlet.

Storm Shadow eyed her up-and-down as she passed. He was more intimidating with his mask off; nevertheless, Zarana did not shy away from his cold stare. Major Bludd pretended to be otherwise engaged in fussing over the bionics grafted to his paralyzed arm, so his leers were less obvious than Storm Shadow's, betrayed only by the slight turning of his head to make up for his diminished field of vision. As she approached Destro, he rose from his seat and pulled out her chair. Although it was impossible to read his expression behind the steel mask, she took his gesture at face value and stayed in character as she took her place between him and her brother. She gave an unapologetic smirk to Dr. Mindbender who rolled his eyes, causing his monocle to fall off, at the observance of such archaic social graces. The Baroness, seated at the head of the table, waited for Destro to return to his seat before she began the meeting:

"In front of you there is a meeting packet. The items inside are arranged in the order commensurate to today's agenda. As soon as the contents are exposed to the air, the ink will start to dissolve within the hour, so be sure to memorize the items within for we shall not repeat anything said outside this room. Having said that, you should know that this is also the point of no return. By opening these packets, you are agreeing to be a part of the new regime... forever. Anyone who wants out, _now_ is the time."

Baroness looked around the room as the other lieutenants opened the seals on their respective packets. Her eyes paused on Xamot as he hesitated. He flipped the packet over repeatedly between his fingers. All the while, his eyes remained fixed on Zarana, who was seated across the table from him. Zarana, seemingly oblivious to his attention, did not return his gaze; although she betrayed her awareness by shifting uncomfortably in her chair. A smirk broke through Baroness' usual stoic expression as the subtle drama unfolded before her. 

Finally, Xamot turned his attention to the envelope. He broke the seal and started to rip the packet open along the seam. It was slow and deliberate, enabling the protracted tear to echo loudly in the meeting room. It was so obnoxious, that the other lieutenants took notice.

The Baroness waited until everyone turned to the first item on the agenda. "As you know, originally we all agreed to meet here at the two year anniversary of the battle of Cobra-La. However, recent events have necessitated us to assess our financial situation post-haste. Tomax, what is the status of the Crimson Guard insurrection?"

"I've eliminated the last of the malcontents _personally_ ," said Tomax. "It cost us all of our assets in France, but in my opinion it was a small price to pay. Now that the other cells are in line, our holdings in the rest of Europe, Japan, and America should afford us a stable flow of income for our operations."

The Baroness smiled. "Excellent. Next on the agenda is Extensive Enterprises. This corporation will have no place in the new order. Time and time again, it has provided the authorities with a paper trial that has resulted in compromising many of our operations."

"Agreed," said Xamot. " _E.E._ is no longer a viable front. It took a great deal of creative accounting, but we were able to successfully file for Chapter Eleven. We then bought back ninety percent of its assets through dummy corporations set up through the Crimson Guard network, at a reduced cost of course—"

"And at the same time, we were able to write off the net capital losses for a substantial profit with the SEC and the IRS none the wiser," Tomax added.

"As _I_ was saying," Xamot continued, after giving his brother a reprimanding glare for cutting in. "Although E.E. no longer exists on paper, the infrastructure remains intact. As a result, it will be easier to conceal our assets from prying eyes."

"Is it reasonable to assume that the particulars of the financials will be ready by our next meeting?" Baroness asked. When Tomax and Xamot nodded back in agreement she continued, "Then lets move on to the next item: Mission statements and organizational culture. Sebastian, I believe you wanted to take the lead on this?"

"Yes," Major Bludd began. "Waiting this long to take action has cost us dearly. Morale and troop confidence is at an all-time low. I've had to personally tour each of our cells around the globe and assure them that Cobra has not fallen. I propose that with this new regime, we make a complete break from the old and start from scratch."

The Baroness frowned. "That's a little drastic, don't you think?"

"No, I don't. You can downplay it all you want, but we got our arses handed to us at Cobra-La, and for many that was the last straw. We've been plagued with greed and poor leadership since the beginning, and unless we demonstrate a real change, we will fail."

"That might not be fiscally prudent," said Tomax. "The changes you are proposing are not trivial. The administrative costs alone would be enormous. Small things like stationary, uniforms ..." Tomax paused to allow his brother to finish his sentence. When he saw that Xamot had no intention of doing so, he continued with,"...and other ancillary costs would quickly add up."

_"Putain de merde!"_ Bludd spat. "If all you're worried about is uniforms and patches, then we can still keep a _serpentine_ theme... personally, I was thinking of changing our name to _The Coil._ "

Destro snorted. "Melodrama aside, I must agree with Tomax. _Cobra_ is still a name that instills fear; you cannot buy that kind of recognition. However, I concede that Bludd is right in the fact that leadership has been at the core of many of our failures. It is past time for a new administration."

"And here we go!" Zartan said as he threw his hands up. "I was wondering when you were going to make your bid to take over the reigns."

"I have no interest in ruling Cobra," Destro said cooly. "I don't make it a habit of surrounding myself with assassins. I was going to propose a _plural_ hegemony."

Zartan pursed his lips. "We're not exactly big on cooperation. How are we going to get anything done?"

"Separation of functions: each of us will be in charge of a specific sphere of operation with larger mission-critical issues to be put to a vote in committee."

"No, that won't work," said Bludd. "You can't argue to maintain the current infrastructure in one breath, and then radically change the leadership. You'll confuse the troops. If we're going remain as Cobra, then we have to maintain the look-and-feel of the old order."

Intrigued, the Baroness raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sebastian?"

"We need a charismatic new leader to _front_ this oligarchy," said Bludd.

Zartan gave Dr. Mindbender a mocking glance. "Don't tell me you guys want to make another Serpentor!"

"He's talking about a puppet," Baroness said.

"Beautiful _and_ intelligent," Bludd said as he adjusted the sleeve on his bionic arm.

"I think the Major's reasoning is sound," said Storm Shadow who rarely offered his opinion unsolicited.

"If everyone's in agreement, then we'll work out the details in our next meeting," said Baroness.

The other lieutenants seemed to agree as well, so Baroness continued to the next item.

"I saved the most interesting item for last. Dr. Mindbender has made some revealing discoveries during our sabbatical."

Dr. Mindbender bowed. "Thank you, Baroness. I think you will all find what I have to say very interesting. It's funny that Zartan would mention Serpentor because _my_ former creation is at the root of the issue."

" _Your_ creation?" Destro scoffed. "I think we all know that Serpentor was ultimately the product of _Cobra-La_ bio-science. Bio-science, I might add, that played you for a fool!"

"Yes, Destro, the irony is not lost to me. But, I think you're opinion will change soon enough: everyone please turn to page twelve of your packets."

Dr. Mindbender took off his monocle and polished the glass with a handkerchief as he waited. The other lieutenants obeyed, shuffling through their packets. On the page in question was a photograph of an exotic looking bug-like creature. It had six legs and was colored with splotches of brown and black. A dime was pictured next to it for scale.

Zarana grimaced. "Ew, yuck! That's a weird looking spider."

Dr. Mindbender grinned. "It's not a spider." And he replaced his monocle. "In fact, it is a new species closely related to the _Hymenoptera_ order of insects."

"So, where did you find this... thing, Mindbender?" The Baroness asked.

"I _liberated_  these specimens during our stay at Cobra-La. They are called _physic motivators_. They are the means by which Golobulus _inspired_ me to create Serpentor. As such, I have been studying them, trying to isolate the factors in their venom that control human behavior."

Destro casually discarded the photo in his hand, telegraphing his lack of enthusiasm. "This is all very fascinating, Doctor, but, I'm still waiting for the part where you tell us _why_ we should cut your department a check to continue playing with bugs?"

Dr. Mindbender glared at the arms dealer. "As you so bluntly pointed out Destro, I acknowledge that Golobulus played me for a puppet. But, didn't it occur to you that I might not have been the only one whose strings were being pulled?"

In understanding, Zartan sneered in Destro's direction. "I seem to recall someone, who shall remain nameless, who pledged Golobulus his most _enthusiastic obedience._ " His voice at the end mimicked Destro's perfectly.

Destro was not amused. "Zartan, one day you will push me too far! I have had about enough of your." Destro suddenly stopped his rant as he gasped with a sudden realization. A _realization_ that Mindbender picked up on:

"Yes, Destro, you perceive the facts correctly: we were _all_ compromised at some point. Didn't it seem strange to everyone that we all fell into compliance with Golobulus so quickly? We were all being controlled on some level for Golobulus needed us to do his dirty work for him."

Mindbender took a sip of his coffee while he gave the others time to digest this revelation. "Golobulus used these _physic motivators_ to deliver an enzyme into our bloodstreams. The enzyme has the effect of reprogramming the subject's behavior without destroying the underlying personality. Now, try to appreciate how amazing that is: up until now, this sort of thing was only limited to the realm of science fiction. Before this, our current level of mind control techniques was limited to using either operant psychological conditioning, or strong psychotropic drugs. Both work by destroying the subject's identity; you are basically left with a blabbering drone. Cobra-La's psychic motivators, on the other hand, can bend the subject to your will while still leaving them cognizant and functional; it can even implant new knowledge and skills, all without the subject's awareness."

"And how did you figure all this out?" Xamot asked.

"In my case, the exchange of knowledge worked both ways. In creating Serpentor, I was programmed with a skill set that made me adept at Cobra-La technology. In his arrogance, Golobulus made me aware of the existence of the physic motivators in order to humiliate me. He didn't think that my fine intelligence could make the connection that we were all being controlled."

Zartan pursed his lips. "If that's the case, why didn't they simply use this method of mind control to prostrate mankind instead of the mutagenic spores?"

"The mind control technology is fundamentally flawed in that it has to allow for a certain degree of free will," Mindbender said. "I, with my superior intellect, was able to counter the effects by simply being made aware of it. Another factor to consider is, the enzyme is extremely difficult to produce; I haven't been able to breed the bugs that I stole from Cobra-La's labs; they are instrumental in synthesizing the enzyme that makes the mind control possible. Unfortunately, once they deliver the enzyme, they die."

"You've tinkered with mind control before with middling results, so I don't see why this would be any different. It seems to me like this technology isn't viable. Forgive me for my skepticism, but isn't using _mind-control_ with _free-will_ an oxymoron?" said Xamot.

"You have to understand that I am dealing with technologies thousands of years ahead of us. It's like putting together a modern computer with sticks and stones for tools. That being said, it doesn't mean Cobra-La technology isn't worth developing; I think I've proven its worth with the new MAMBA troopers."

Storm Shadow nodded in approval. "You would do well to learn patience, Xamot. After all, by simply waiting, we have done more damage to G.I. Joe, in two years, than the collective efforts of Cobra Commander and Serpentor combined. Our enemy is now scattered by budget cuts and mired in red tape."

" _Waiting_ doesn't get the bills paid, Storm Shadow," Xamot said. "We still have an organization to run."

"Let's not dwell on what we don't know," The Baroness said. "Please continue, Dr. Mindbender."

"The enzyme is metabolized quickly in the liver; however, traces of it remain in the hair and nails. From each of the samples that you have all submitted at our last meeting, I have confirmed that we have all indeed been compromised for quite some time."

The Baroness narrowed her eyes. "How long?"

"The level of saturation suggests exposure to the enzyme over the course of several years."

_"Years?_ Has Cobra-La been pulling our strings all that time?" Zartan questioned.

In epiphany Destro slammed his fist on the table so hard that it caused Dr. Mindbender's coffee to spill. "That madman has been using us all this time! He's no doubt had access to Cobra-La's resources from the beginning."

"Destro is right. It is my theory that Cobra Commander chose all of us as his lieutenants particularly because we were susceptible to the enzyme. It also explains how he was able to rally such a large terrorist organization in such a short time... I personally never found him to be much of a motivational speaker."

"Not only that, he was a complete idiot," Zartan added. "Which invites the question, why would Golobulus send such an incompetent to conquer the world on his behalf?"

"I knew him longer that anyone here; he wasn't always that way," Bludd commented. "Say what you want about Cobra Commander, but he had an incomparable intelligence. Too bad it was polluted by his sadistic passions. I believe at some point his sanity gave way to paranoia."

"Can't you blokes read between the lines?" Zarana said. "It wasn't paranoia, but self-preservation. After a certain number of failures, he had to have known that going back home was a death sentence. And after Serpentor was created, his fate was sealed; even if Cobra succeeded in taking over the world, Golobulus would still have executed Cobra Commander."

"Because at that point, any victory would have been attributed to Serpentor," Tomax added, in agreement. "He was trapped; his only refuge would have been to ensure Cobra never achieved ultimate victory. He must have sabotaged our efforts under the guise of buffoonery and incompetence."

"He was just scared," Zarana said quietly. "I almost feel sorry for him."

Zartan shook his head. "If this is all true, then why would he seek refuge at Cobra-La _after_ Serpentor was captured by G.I. Joe in the Himalayas?"

Zarana shrugged. "He was probably programmed by those bugs to turn himself in whenever he happened to be in the area. Luck of the draw, I suppose."

"Like the Salmon: their urge to return to spawn at their ancestral waters is irresistible, even if it means death," Storm Shadow mused.

Major Bludd snorted. "A victim of his own technology? How poetic."

"I admit that this is all very fascinating," said Baroness. "But, it is also conjecture, and we're getting off topic. Dr. Mindbender, you have made your point: please re-double your efforts to synthesize the enzyme. Now, if no one else has anything to add, for the remainder of our time, I would like to address some last minute details..."

The rest of the meeting was left to the assignment of administrative duties. The Baroness seemed to be in her element, so it was decided that she would moderate all future meetings. After adjourning, Zarana got up from her chair to rejoin Tomax.

However, Zartan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. "Do you think your _Romeo_ could do without you for a few days?"

In answer, she gave her brother a grin and regarded Tomax from across the room. She blew Tomax a kiss and waved goodbye. Tomax frowned, but waved back.

Zartan and Zarana left the room through the back entrance that opened into a narrow hallway. They followed the hallway to a lobby with a lone service elevator. Zartan then pushed the 'up' button on the control panel.

"It's good to see you again sister. How's your _special assignment_ going so far?"

"I think its giving me an ulcer," she said, massaging her belly.

"Oh really? I see, at least, that you've been availing yourself of the perks," Zartan said, taking notice of the couture dress she wore, as well as the diamond-studded choker around her neck.

Zarana rolled her eyes. "So, what's the dish? I know you didn't call me over for a progress report."

"I have a chopper waiting on the roof to take us to the airport. I need you to come with me to California." He sneered. "Are you up for some mayhem?"

She smiled. "You know me too well, brother dear."

The elevator arrived with a chime. When the doors parted, the two stepped in just as Destro approached.

"Zartan, I will speak with you," he said in a commanding tone.

"This is a private car _Chrome-Dome,_ " said Zarana, glaring at the arms dealer.

"No need to be rude, sister," Zartan said. "There's room for one more." He pushed the 'open' button just before the doors closed.

Destro stepped into the elevator in silence. He waited until the car started to move before addressing Zartan. "I saw the results of your handy-work, and I must say that I am thoroughly impressed. The twins can barely stand to be in the same room together, let alone finish each others sentences."

"He knows?" Zarana said to her brother, punching him on the shoulder. "When were you going to tell _me_ we were in bed with the likes of _him_?"

"I was going to tell you when we rendezvoused with Zandar and the Drednoks. It was actually Destro's idea to corrupt the Crimson Guard power base."

"It may have been my idea"—Destro finally turned his attention toward Zarana—"but, the way _you_ executed it was brilliant, my child. I would never have thought to pit the twins against each other over a matter of love. Your brother and I were of the same mind: that in order for the new Cobra order to work, we would need the Crimson Guard infrastructure intact. Unfortunately, that would give the Crimson Guard commanders too much leverage. Putting them at odds will level the playing field so-to-speak."

"I told you she could do it," Zartan said with pride in his voice.

"Yes, I always considered your sister to be one of the more _competent_  of your Drednoks, Zartan."

Zarana scowled. "I ain't no flippin' Drednok! And, we don't need _you_ overstatin' the obvious, Destro!"

"She has a point, Destro. It would be best if we weren't seen being so _amicable_. People might start to talk."

"Agreed, but I have a helicopter waiting for me on the roof as well... no harm in sharing an elevator," Destro said.

Once the elevator reached the top floor, the occupants exited. They walked in silence to the stairs leading to the helipad on the roof where two helicopters where on stand-by. Destro then separated from Zartan and Zarana to board his conveyance.

Zarana waited until he was out of earshot before addressing her brother. "Please tell me you have a plan to double-cross that wanker."

"But, of course. We haven't survived this long without keeping an ace up our sleeves. We'll play it straight for now, as long as this arrangement profits the family."

"And, as long as Destro doesn't get too ambitious."

"Well said.... By the way, I _have_ been curious about one thing: what made you choose Tomax over Xamot? Did you flip a coin, or something?"

Zarana hesitated as she caressed the choker around her neck. "No... I chose Tomax because _Xamot_ is the one who's actually in love with me."

They continued to walk in silence as Zartan pondered the profundity of Zarana's statement. When they got to their helicopter, Zartan held the door open for his sister and helped her in.

"You evil, manipulative tart... you remind me so much of mother."

They shared a knowing smile as the helicopter lifted off.

 


End file.
